


Morning Beautiful

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hinted NSFW but like one of those jokes you see in a kid's movie, M/M, Post-Series, Snow, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Life after the war is peaceful.And domestic.





	Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuLeKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/gifts).



Shiro awakens to the feeling of fingers circling his heart and lips pressing along his shoulders. He smiles softly at the sensation, humming his appreciation.

A face nuzzles into his neck, whispering roughly, “Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to get up.”

Shiro shudders at that texture of his lover’s voice, “Good morning, Lance.”

Lance grins against his neck, “It is now that you’re awake.”

Once upon a time, Shiro would’ve blushed because of those words. Now, all he does is smile and turn over, “It just got even better since I can now see your face.”

Lance smiles at him, “Flattery, your highness? As if that has worked on me before.”

Shiro chuckles and wraps his arms around Lance, “I’m fairly sure it’s only flattery if it isn’t true.” He rolls on top of Lance and presses kisses to his throat between each breath, “And you, my good sir, are far too beautiful for simple words to describe.”

Lance makes noises between gasps and giggles, “You are much too kind.”

Shiro grins against his neck, “Are you certain, Sir Lance? I’m fairly sure I haven’t even began to show you how beautiful I think you truly are.”

Lance shudders, “Oh? And how are you going to show me how beautiful I truly am?”

Shiro looks up from where he’s hiding his face, “By-”

“DAD! PAPA! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The two blink at the sound of their son calling for them, Lance shooting out, “We’re in our room, kiddo, what’s up?”

The two get out of bed immediately, pulling on pants and shirts just in time for their 9-year-old son John to barge in.

“Come quick, hurry!” He pants, “It’s important.”

The two follow their normally quiet son down the stairs and out to the front door. John yanks it open, points outside and smiles, “Look!”

The two look outside and grin, a laugh tumbling out of Lance’s mouth.

“It’s snowing!” John cheers, jumping up and down. He turns to his parents, “Dad, Papa, can we go outside, please?”

Shiro laughs and picks up his son, “Of course we can, but first we need to make sure we’ll all be warm enough, okay? We don’t wanna catch a cold in the snow, do we?”

John shakes his head, making an adorable sound of agreement.

Lance smiles and kisses him on the forehead, “That’s our boy.”

Shiro also kisses him and puts John back down, “Now, you think you can get dressed while your Papa and I do the same?”

John huffs, “Of course I can, Dad, I’m a big boy now!”

Lance grins and ruffles his hair, “Of course you are, John. Now, hop to it.”

John nods seriously and hops to the stairs. The two watch in fondness as he mostly hops up the stairs as well.

Shiro rests his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “We couldn’t be luckier, could we?”

Lance looks at Shiro, who looks so happy and relaxed in that moment and thanks the Gods above, “Not in a million years.”


End file.
